Vents are used countless applications to provide an entrance or exit for the flow of air. When it is necessary to control whether air flows through a vent, then a vent door is typically used. An example of where vent doors are used is on the passenger doors of commercial aircraft. Vents allow the pressure inside the aircraft to be equalized with the pressure on the outside of the aircraft after the aircraft lands. One problem with conventional vent doors is ice build-up. Ice build-up occurs particularly when the air temperature on one side of the vent door is much lower than the air temperature on the other side of the vent door. This causes ice to build up on the vent door. When the ice builds up around the edges of the door, it can cause the door to become stuck in a closed position. This frequently occurs in commercial aircraft, since the temperatures outside of the aircraft at cruising altitude are usually well below zero degrees Fahrenheit. Thus, it can be seen that there is a need for a vent door system that includes a way of overcoming the problem of ice buildup.